


Two of Us

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a special suprise for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Two of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117693) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“Tom, where are you taking me?” You giggled as Tom drove. He had slipped a silk blindfold over your eyes to keep you from peeking. You couldn’t see him smiling, but you just knew he was.

“We’ll be there soon love.” He said, reaching over and patting your knee. “Just relax.” You relaxed into the comfortable seat of the Jaguar he had received for doing that campaign not too long ago. When he came home with the sleek, black car, you had never seen him so excited. It was his first expensive car and he took you for a joy ride in it. 

“Fine.” You sighed. You had been visiting your home state with Tom, checking up on family and such. You had told him about your hometown and the house you had grown up in. You told him how much you missed it, how it held so many wonderful memories. But when you and your siblings grew up and moved out, scattered around the globe, your parents downgraded from their four bedroom home to a one bedroom apartment on the other side of town. Now someone else was making memories there.

“We’re here.” Tom said. “Just wait there. I’ll come around.” You heard his door open and close then yours soon opened. You managed to undo your own seatbelt, but Tom took your hand and gently led you out of the car. “Ready?” He asked after walking you a couple steps.

“Of course I am.” You giggled. He let the emerald green blindfold fall from your eyes. You blinked a couple times and gasped, hand instantly going up to cover your mouth. “Tom…how did you even know where this was?” You asked.

“Your dad brought me out here when you and your mom went to the store.” Tom said. He opened the cast iron gate for you and let you go in front of him. The front door was unlocked when you got to it. “Go in.” He laughed. You pushed the door open. The house was decorated nicely. Brand new furniture and everything.

“I don’t think whoever lives here is going to like us being in here.” You said. Tom just smiled.

“I’m sure they won’t mind.” Tom said. “Come here, I want to show you something.” He took you over to the island in the kitchen. It was brand new counter top, but you still remembered being perched on it while your mom cooked. Now, there was a set of keys and a lease laying there. The lease already had one name on it. Thomas William Hiddleston.

“Tom…did you buy this house?” You asked. He smiled.

“Depends.” He said. “Would you like to live here with me?” Your eyes widened and your mouth hung open before you pounced on him in a hug.

“Of course I do!” You said, hugging him close. He smiled happily. “But, what about England? That’s your home.”

“England is my home,” Tom said, picking up the shiny new house keys and putting them in your hand. “But this is our home.” You smiled at him then reached for the pen to sign the lease. “Wait, before you do that,” Tom began. “I have one more thing to ask you.”

“And what’s that?” You asked. Tom reached into his jacket pocket. He knelt down and looked up at you.

“I love you so much. Will you please be my wife?” He asked, opening the box. You were crying now. You didn’t even notice what the ring looked like; you were too choked up to notice. You nodded, a smile on your face. Tom smiled back and slid the ring on your finger before quickly standing up and picking you up. He set you on the counter and kissed you.

“Oh Tom.” You said, wiping your eyes and smiling. He gently brushed your hair back.

“Now we can start our own memories here.” He said. “And we have three bedrooms to put children in.” You couldn’t help but blush. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled.

This was the best present anyone had ever given you.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I hope you found this as cute as I did :D


End file.
